Answering Machine
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Hiccup runs off for unknown reasons, and Jack takes the time hes gone to leave a series of messages on Hiccups phone. Will his messages be enough to bring the wayward boy home? This is HiJack we're talking about here, of course it it's enough.


**::_beep_::**

_"Hey Hic. Punzie told me I needed to call you. Haven't see you in like an hour bro, where the hell are you?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Alright, so something's up. It's been almost an hour since you called me back, what happened?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Dude are you okay? This whole ignoring me thing is getting just a little bit hurtful."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Listen, Hic. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"So...just found out your missing. Could you do me a favor and come back home now?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Hiccup seriously, this is starting to worry me. I know you have your phone, and I know you've been charging it."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Please come home soon, we miss you. Hell, even Snotlout says he's worried for his little punching bag. And I swear Max is completely lost without you. And Toothless went missing yesterday too, so there's that. We're hoping he brings you back home soon."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I'm not crying, *sniff* shut up. Where are you Hiccup? We need you..._I_ need you..."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I'm not mad, really I'm not. But just what the _fuck_ do you think you are doing? Running off like this, it's been almost four days now. Where the hell are you?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Max wasn't at school today. I think he's falling back into depression again. Please come home."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Astrid has been in full rage mode. She's tearing apart half the school, could you maybe come back and stop her?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"This is starting to get rediculous. Where the fuck are you Hiccup?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"*sob* Still not crying *sniff* asshole. Where-*sniff*where the FUCK are you?! *sob*"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Almost a week now. A fucking week. Come on Hiccup, this has gone on long enough. You're scaring me. Max is even afraid, I think. And you know he never gets scared!"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"*sniff* Hiccup? Wh-where are you, baby? I ne-*hic*ed you home. Look *sob*, even Max had something t-to say!"_

_"Hiccup come home."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Henry! GODDAMN IT! Get your ASS back here right now!"_

_"Astrid calm down."_

_"Fuck you Jack! He's been gone almost a week now and we haven't gotten a word from him!"_

_"Astrid...just calm down..."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"You didn't die did you? Please tell me you didn't. I don't know if I could go on without you."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I need to tell you something, and I think this is the last time I'm going to call, okay? I just...you need to know. I'm...well see, I'm kinda fucking in love with you. Henry Horrendous Haddock the Third. You make me smile and you make things seem so much brighter. Just...come home. Please."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I lied about it being the last time I called you."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I keep thinking for some reason one of these days you might pick up."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I'm starting to think you might never come home."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Almost two weeks, are you ever coming back to me?"_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"Max left today. He's going back to therapy for awhile, I think. You should come back and help him through this."_

...

**::_beep_::**

_"I'm sorry I love you. I'm sorry I'm such a jackass. I'm sorry I suck at everything. And I'm sorry that I was a horrible best friend. Just please come back."_

* * *

Jack waited.

Phone in hand, he waited for Hiccup to call back.

What if something bad really _had _happened?! What if Hiccup had been kiddnapped and Jack was just calling him insistently and messing things up.

That really was all he was good for, wasn't it.

He was so caught up waiting for his cell to ring, he almost missed the door bell ring instead.

Sluggishly standing and walking to the door, he didn't bother looking out to see who was waiting.

He opened the door to find Max, kneeling in front of him with his head bowed.

His hands raised above his head in order for him to sign out,

"I'M SORRY." before they lowered back down to rest on his knees.

"Max...come on." Jack helped the taller boy stand and tugged him inside so he could lay on the couch.

...

"He's not coming back, is he?" Astrid asked, running her fingers through Max's frazzled brown hair that had spread across her lap when he lay down.

Jack sighed sadly and shrugged.

"I fucking hope so." he whispered.

...

Late into the 17th day of Hiccup being gone, a knock at Jack's door woke him from his nap.

He slowly got up and opened the door.

"Did you mean it?" the boy standing in front of him asked, his green eyes rimmed with red from crying.

Jack stood in shock at the sight before him.

"Jack, did you mean what you said?" Hiccup asked again.

Jack still made no move to reply.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted in the other boy's face, his eyes already filling with tears again.

"Oh my god, Hic." Jack finally snapped out of his daze and lunged at the shorter boy, tightly wrapping his arms around Hiccup's neck and pulling him firmly into a bear hug.

"Jack..." Hiccup returned the hug, sighing softly into Jack's shoulder.

The white-haired teen held tight to him, almost afraid that if he let go, the other would disappear on him again.

"You came home." he whispered after a moment, pulling Hiccup into his house and shutting the door, all while still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I had to." Hiccup replied simply.

"What...what happened?"

"It's a long story..."

...

As it turned out:

Hiccup ended up going over to stay at his cousin's house, because he was depressed. He made her promise not to tell anyone where he was, knowing full well that she never broke her promises. He plugged his phone in to charge, and forgot all about it, being as it was on silent and he never really checked his phone anyways. It was two and a half weeks later when his cousin made him listen to every single one of his missed calls and he heard the one from Jack confessing his feelings. Feeling guilty and somewhat hopeful, he had his cousin drive him back home to apologize to his father first. Then he made his way to Jack's house.

...

"So...you meant what you said?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, eyeing Jack's hand still holding his own.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Jack's face flushed bright red and he let go of Hiccup's hand.

"I mean...yeah I did. It's cool if you don't feel the same, we can just stay friends, if that's what you want." Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared at the wall opposite Hiccup. "I'd be fine with ju-" he was interrupted by a pair of slightly chapped lips meeting his own.

At first, he was confused.

Then it dawned on him that Henry Horrendous Haddock the Third had just placed his lips on Jacks. They were kissing. Jack was kissing the love of his life.

And Hiccup was home.

He was back where he belonged.

And you know what?

He didn't even remember why he left in the first place.

**...**

**Fluff!**


End file.
